


Crack

by zillah37 (visionshadows)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/zillah37





	Crack

 

 

George lay in the small twin bed above the Three Broomsticks and gazed at the ceiling. Next to him, Fred was fast asleep, his body curled around George's in an attempt to conserve space. At least that's what they would tell anyone who happened upon them for any reason.

There was a crack in the wood and next to it initials were carved. Obviously someone had been a little more adventurous in this bed than he and Fred were tonight. It was only a matter of time before their parents found them hiding out in the Three Broomsticks and pretending not to be Hogwarts drop-outs.

Fred spent most of his time laughing, trying to convince George that they had done the right thing by leaving Hogwarts and torturing Umbridge at the same time. He would go over the list of jokes and booby-traps they had left around Hogwarts in an attempt to make George feel better. George would manage a small smile and go back to fiddling with one of their newest designs - Pucker Pralines. They were so sour that the person who ate them would pucker their mouth for hours.

"George," Fred mumbled, his arm tightening around George's chest. "Go sleep."

"I am asleep," George stroked Fred's short hair, hoping it would put his twin to sleep without any more conversation. It normally worked like a charm, but tonight Fred shook his hand off and yawned widely. He leaned on his elbows and looked at George blearily, his hair sticking up all over. "Honestly, Fred. Go back to sleep."

"You think too loud," Fred yawned again. "Can't sleep if you're this upset."

"Did we really do the right thing?" George blurted out for the hundredth time since they had left three days ago. "I know we don't need to take our NEWTS, but was it really the right thing to do?"

"George," Fred reached up to cup his brother's jaw. "Staying there would have been pointless. The school was a complete joke because of Umbridge. We're off doing what we want to do. Tomorrow we'll go talk to Zonko and we'll start work. This is the right thing."

George closed the space between them and pressed his lips to his brother's with a low moan. Fred's hand curved around his neck and held him close while they kissed. Nothing passionate tonight, just a comforting press of lips to remind each other that they weren't alone.

"All right then?" Fred asked softly, his hand still on the back of George's neck.

George nodded and lay back on the pillow. Fred settled back down against him and began to snore softly. George smiled down at his snoring twin and thought that just maybe they had done the right thing. At least Umbridge would be kept busy with all the tricks they had left behind.

That was definitely something to smile about.

 

   
  
---


End file.
